The Computer Systems Laboratory is developing a generalized system of computer programs that will allow a user to generate an Expert System from a set of production rules. The production rules are conventional forward-chaining If-Then type statements with user definable variables and input/output screens. This system is designed to support some of the larger rule based applications within the Systems Design Section (CSL/DCRT).